


From Another Earth?!

by DemigirlDrew27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Everyone thinks Wally and Jesse are together, F/F, F/M, It's hilarous, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oliver knows his sister, Thea is in love with Jesse, They Aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: Thea Queen gets a crush on the female speedster of Team Flash and Oliver is a dick who tells the rest of Team Flash





	From Another Earth?!

"Thea, meet Jesse Quick, she's from another Earth." 

"She's from another Earth?!" Thea's voice responds her excitement clearly showing in her face as she meets the girl, the very very cute girl she might add. Jesse's face lights up as she smiles and Thea almost melts in the floor right there. Even after Jesse leaves off with Wally doing whatever speedsters do, Thea is still fairly certain that her jaw is on the floor dragging beneath her. And when the two speedsters come back with food Thea can't stop herself from blurting out.

"Okay! It's official! I love you!" Everyone else just laughs and brushed it off but Thea actually kind of meant it and the more she kept staring at the female speedster goddess the more she fell in love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a few days and thankfully Thea and her ways haven't made too much trouble. But she has noticed how much Jesse and Wally leave and come back an hour or so later so of course Thea being Thea, she's gonna take action and get herself some alone time with the girl from Earth-2.

"Hey, Jesse, you wanna go out to the mall or something?"

Jesse quickly nods her head and replies with a yes, taking Thea's hand and speeding off without a second thought.

Oliver notices the looks Thea gives Jesse. Of course he does, he's watched her gives that same look to plenty of people in his lifetime. So that's why he asks Team Flash if Jesse and Wally were dating, to clear the air and to make sure that his sister's heart won't get broken. Everyone themselves is pretty unsure about the question until Wally comes speeding into the cortex.

"No!! Me and Jesse are JUST FRIENDS. I do NOT like her like that!! I AM DATING JAX!!!!!!"

"Wait for real?" Cisco asks a puzzled look on his face.

Wally only sighs and nods his head yes before speeding out of the cortex. The look on everyone's face is the same, it's that 'I had no idea and I'm sorry but wow, that's new information' look. And once again everyone's faces change again when Oliver blurts out.

"Thea likes Jesse." Harry stops breathing and has to step out of the room for a moment, it's almost hilarious but none of them laugh because they are still processing the information. "How do you know?" Barry asks the leader of Team Arrow as he wraps a arm around his wife and pulls her close. "I know my sister, and I know how she acts when she likes someone and all signs are pointing to Jesse." It's at that moment when Harry decides to walk back in, looking at Oliver and saying no over and over, waving a finger in his face with each no. Oliver is un-phased because all he does is stare at him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the rest of the team can't stop staring at Thea and Jesse, and it really creeps the girls out. Harry keeps glancing at them every two seconds with a scowl on his face, Barry and Iris keep on smiling at them and whispering to each other almost every chance they get. Cisco and Caitlin are pretty busy today but every now and then they stop and smile at the two. Thea thinks that they all know something, until she realizes that they do, and that Oliver hasn't looked at either of them the entire day.

"I can't believe you told them, Ollie!"

"It's not my fault you're pining hard over her."

"Yeah, but you still had no right. Plus aren't she and Wally a thing?"

"NO!!" Another voice interrupts their conversation in the hallway. "Why does everyone think that?!"

"You should tell her." Oliver states, crossing his arms after he knows for sure that Wally is gone.

"Tell who what?" A voice appears in the hallway, one that makes Thea smile and she's only heard it for a few days. Oliver takes that as his cue to leave and Thea turns her body towards the female speedster and decides that it's now or never.

"I like you Jesse, but as more than a friend. It's okay if you don't like me back that way, I just, had to tell you." Thea drops her head at her words and Jesse decides to pick it back up. That smile is still on her face and it grows even more when their eyes meet. "You're not speeding away, I guess that's a good sign." Thea's voice is sarcastic and it makes both the girls chuckle. 

"I'm not speeding away because I like you too Thea-" "As a friend?" "As more than a friend." At that Thea smiles and takes Jesse's hand as they walk into the cortex, together. Sometimes Thea can't believe that she fell in love with and is dating a girl from another Earth.


End file.
